A wedding and a surprise
by Proudanutie
Summary: Oh and Tip gets married, but Oh's younger sister Emily is pregnant. The father is her all time sweetheart, George. Tip and Oh were expecting their third child, but she miscarried. Julia finds out she has powers and freaks out about it. Kyle and Anna welcomes a little girl. Emily and George welcomes twin girls and Oh and Tip in the end welcomes a baby boy.
1. Tip and Oh's wedding day!

It's the day of Oh and Tip's wedding. Oh was in one room and Tip was in another room. All of Tip's friends were in the same room as her with her mother, and her two daughters, Julia and Rachel. They were all taking and talking about the wedding. No one couldn't believe that the day was already. Then Tip came out with her wedding dress one.

Lucy stood up and went over to her daughter."Oh, my God. Tip! You look so beautiful dear,"

"Aw, thank you mother," said Tip smiling.

"You're welcome. My little girl is growing up," Lucy said with a tear going down her face."And who would thought that you will marry this caring Boov, Oh? I'm so happy,"

"Mother, please don't cry because you're going to make my cry and I don't want that to happen yet," said Tip wiping her mothers tear away."And you know I might have another baby in a few years time, you never know,"

This made Lucy smile. The fact that her daughter could end up have her third child, her third daughter or first son."Yeah, that's true. I cannot wait to the day. A year or two years away, I cannot wait till the day, you tell me you're pregnant with you're third child,"

Tip smiled at her mother, knowing that she is now excited about her wedding and the fact that in a year or two that she could be expecting hers and Oh third child. Tip also hoped deep down that the day will happen."And it's a nice welcoming to the family if it is a boy,"

Lucy smiled even more at the B word. She so wanted a grandson, but if Tip did get pregnant and it was another girl, she will love her with all her heart."That would be nice, but if you and Oh were expecting another and it was another girl, I wouldn't care because I will love her with all my heart,"

"I understand that, mother. I want a little boy, not badly, but I do wan a boy. And if it is a girl, I will love her," said Tip.

* * *

In the other room where Oh was, he was talking to Kyle, Smek, a few other Boovs and some of his human friends.

"I cannot believe that you and Tip are going to get married to Tip. How long have you two been together?" asked Smek.

"Well, we got together a few weeks after we all started to live together till she was 15 then we broke up. Then when she was 18, I told have I was going somewhere for a year and half, which she seemed to be a bit upset about, but she was okay. Then I came back when she was 19 in a half years old and we got back together and we found out we were going to be parents," said Oh turning pink.

"That is a long time. She is 26 years old now, right? Because I keep forgetting how old she is," said Kyle.

Oh looked at Kyle with wide eyes."Yes, she is 26 years old. Do you know how old the girls are?"

"Julia is 5 in a half and Rachel is coming up to being 1, right?" said Kyle.

"Yeah. You're right Kyle," said Oh. Oh then noticed that Smek was looking at him."Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you just look so smart," said Smek.

"Aw, thank you, Smek. That is so nice of you," said Oh.

"You're welcome Oh," said Smek.

"I cannot wait to the wedding comes! I cannot wait to you and Tip kisses! I thinks it is just too cute!" said Oh's new Boov friend Ross.

"Aw, thank you too. I cannot wait to me and Tip are a married couple. When we were younger and going out, I could picture as getting married, but I never knew that it would come true. I feel so lucky to be marrying her and have two beautiful daughters. And I think that she wants another on too," said Oh turning pink. He was so in love with her.

They were all talking about things and how everything is changing, but they didn't really care because a change is good. The boys could hear the girls laughing and saying how beautiful Tip was. Oh just couldn't wait to see how beautiful his true love is. He couldn't believe that he and Tip would have fallen in love, having beautiful girls and getting married too. He sighed. He could picture Tip coming down the isles in such a beautiful dress, with their daughter Julia in her flower girls dress and her friend Melissa, who is her other friend , Marco's sister with them. Such a shame that Rachel couldn't be a flower girl, but she hasn't started walking yet.

* * *

Everyone was now celebrating the newly married couple and they also got the biggest surprise to. Rachel has started to walk! Oh and Tip's eyes grow wide in shock. Their little girl is now walking as well as talking at little bit.

Oh walked over to his daughter and picked her up."Come here big girl! You walked!" Oh said to her kissing her cheek.

Rachel grabbed Oh's face, but not to tight and kissed her fathers cheek back."Dada,"

"That's my girl," said Oh.

Some people and Boov started to dance on the dance floor with Oh and Tip. Oh's new friend, Ross the Boov seemed to be happy dancing with with of Tip's friends Kate. Oh could feel that there was something going in between them, when all of a sudden Ross and Kate kissed. Tip and Oh's eyes widened in surprise, but they looked back at each other and kissed. They both carried on dancing and saw Julia dancing with Marco. They smiled as they thought it was cute that their daughter was dancing with her best friend. Everyone one was enjoying themselves, but one of Tip's other friends, Emily was acting very strange and kept on spitting out champagne back in the glass. Emily noticed that Tip was looking at her.

"That's how the French drink it," she said, but Tip knew what's wrong.

"You need to take your pregnancy test again, Emily. You need to see if it is positive or not," said Tip.

"No, not, Tip. This is your wedding day," said Emily.

"But we won't be able to have fun until we know," said Tip.

"Okay. I'll do it for you," said Emily.

"I'll go and get you a test," said Anna, Kyle's wife.

"Oh thanks guys," said Emily.


	2. Pregnant?

Anna came back from the shop and brought a pregnancy test for Emily. Emily seemed to be worried about something, which Tip notice, so she went over to her to see what was wrong her her friend."Hey, Em. Are you okay? Because you seem to be worried,"

"Just wondering how to tell the father of the baby if I am pregnant and wondering how he is going to react about the pregnancy and when then baby is born," said Emily.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be okay," said Tip placing a hand on Emily's shoulder.

Emily smiled at her."Thanks, Tip. How did you tell Oh the first time about how did he reacted about it?"

"Well, Oh saw me sitting down on the sofa and saw me talking to my still flat stomach and he asked what I was doing so I told him that I was pregnant. He didn't know at first that the Julia was his until I told him and he seemed to be very excited about it," said Tip.

"Wow, you're so lucky," said Emily.

"Okay. Anyway who is the father?" asked Tip.

"I'm not going to say until I tell the father," said Emily.

"Okay, that's fine. You're a Boov and it must be a Boov too," said Tip.

"I can tell you that it is another Boov," she said.

"It's time," said Anna.

Emily walked over to it but walked away."I cannot look. Someone look for me please," said Emily.

"It's positive, Emily. You're having a baby!" said Anna.

"I'm going to have a baby!" said Emily. They all hugged in joy that she was having a baby.

* * *

4 days after the wedding, everyone who knows that Emily is pregnant, is also trying to find out who the father of her son or daughter was. Oh had a feeling who the father is, but isn't going to say anything. Tip and Oh isn't going on honeymoon as they don't want to be away from their friends. Oh and Emily were siblings as well as Tip and her being best friends. One night they were hanging out one night.

"So, Emily. Are you excited about becoming a mother?" asked Oh.

"Oh, yeah. Well, you knew I wanted a little baby since I was 14 Oh. You should of knew that. You're my big brother," said Emily smiling.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot abut that," said Oh."You haven't got any names yet though have you?"

Emily shocked her head."No, I have got any names yet for baby,"

"So, when are you going to tell the father?" asked Oh.

"I was going to do it tonight, but I'm to tired, so I am going to go to bed. Night Oh," said Emily giving her big brother a kiss on the forehead."And thanks for giving me two beautiful half Boov half human niece's. Love you,"

"Night Emily," said Oh giving his little sister a kiss on the forehead back."And you're welcome. Love you too,"

"And thanks for letting me stay here for the night," said Emily.

"You're welcome. You know I would put you up for the night. You're my little sister, who I love to bits," said Oh.

Emily just smiled she didn't know what to say. She adores her big brother and they're close siblings. She want to bed, while Oh was sitting down on the sofa. He couldn't believe that he was going to be an Uncle. His little sister is having a baby of her own and he really couldn't wait to see the first picture of his niece or nephew. Find out if she is having one baby or more. Find out if it is a girl or a boy, or girls or boys. And the day she gives birth. Still a long way yet but he didn't mind.

"I'm going to be an Uncle," Oh said to himself. He is so happy that his little sisters wish has finally came true. She always wanted a baby from age 14, but she never picked out a name for a boy and a girl. She must be one of those girl who names their baby and looks to see what names suits them, that's what Oh thinks anyway. He then heard footsteps coming into the living room and he looked up and saw Julia standing there, rubbing her eyes."You okay sweetheart?"

"I had a bad dream," she said.

"Come here sit on Daddy's lap," Oh said. Julia walked over and sat on his lap."So what happened in your dream?"

"Nothing much...until the end," said Julia bursting out in tears.

"Hey, what happened in your dream?" Oh asked.

"You got hurt. You didn't die or anything but it was really bad," said Julia.

"Hey, listen sweetheart. Those dreams doesn't come true. Okay. Give Daddy a hugs," said Oh. Julia hugged her loving and caring father. He wiped her tears away."You feel better now?

"Yes I do. Thanks, Daddy. I love you," said Julia.

"Your're welcome sweetheart and I love you too," said Oh kissing his daughters forehead."Now, lets get you back to bed," Oh put Julia back to bed and kissed her forehead again. She fell right to sleep and her went back to bed himself.

* * *

"Hey guys. Just so you know I am telling the father today," Emily said. She then noticed that Tip, Anna, and Kyle were all looking and acting strange."What? What?"

"We know it if the Boov called George!" said Kyle.

"How did you guys know that? Did Oh tell you?" she asked.

"Oh didn't tell us and we didn't even know that he knew. But we know it is him because George left his weird looking at here," said Anna.

"I wanted George to know first but I'm so happy that you guys know!" said Emily."Now, I'm going to go and tell George about the baby, so I'll see you all later,"

Emily went out the door, just as Oh came out form the bedroom. Oh noticed that Anna was looking at him strangely, which started to make him worry."What's wrong Anna?"

"How come you didn't tell us that you knew who the father of Emily's baby was?" she asked.

"She told me because I'm her big brother. She wanted me to know," Oh said.

"Are you the only who knows?" asked Anna.

"I know as well," said Tip.

"And who told you?" asked Anna.

"Oh did," said Tip.

"And we did he tell you and not me?" asked Anna.

"Because I'm his wife and he wanted me to know," said Tip.

"Far enough. Just wanted to know. I'm not mad or anything by the way," said Anna.

* * *

Meanwhile at George home, Emily was waiting for him to open the door. She could hear footsteps coming closer when the door opened and she saw George standing there."Oh, hi, Emily. What's up?" he said to her.

"I really need to talk to you...about what happened round about a month ago," said Emily.

"Oh, okay. Sure, come on in," he said letting her in.

"Thanks," she said. She got into he house headed towards the sofa. She sat down on the sofa and looked George."So George, about what happened that night, I don't think that we can forget that it ever happened now,"

"Wh-what? Why?" George asked.

"I'm pregnant, with your child," Emily said.

George's eyes grow wide."Oh, my God! This is great news! I always wanted a baby!"

"What? Really?" asked Emily.

"Yeah! A child was one of my wishes as a little Boov! I cannot believe that it actually came true!" he said.

"I never know you wa-" Emily was cut off by George placing a kiss on her lips. Her eyes grow wide in shock and surprise. But the she fell right into the kiss. She knows that there were drunk and now they're having a baby and they're not even a couple. Does this mean he want to get together or not? They broke apart what seemed like...forever.

"Say, Emily. I always had a crush on you, so why don't you and me go and see if it works out?" said George.

"I actually always had a crush on you since I can remember, so...yeah! Lets date and see if it works out," said Emily.

"Okay, so we're girlfriend and boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"Okay," said George. They had one more kiss before George got them both a drink.


	3. Mrs Brown is Julia's Godmother? Wow!

Later that day, Emily and George went to Oh and Tip's home. They were holding hands going there. They had to keep stopping as Emily had the bad case of morning sickness. Emily looked bad, but not too bad to go into hospital. Before they got to Oh and Tip's, they had to go to the store to get Emily a couple of drinks. They knocked on the house door and Julia opened the door.

"Hi Auntie Emily! I heard that you're pregnant. I'm so excited about having a little cousin!" said Julia hugging her auntie.

"Hi, Emily! Yeah, I'm having a baby all right. I cannot wait to meet my son or daughter too!" said Emily hugging her niece.

All three of them walked into the house. Julia ran over to Oh and Tip's bedroom."Mummy, Daddy, Emily and George are here," Oh and Tip came out of their bedroom, with Oh's holding Rachel in his arms. When Rachel saw her auntie, a huge smile came across her face. Oh passed Rachel to Emily.

"Ooh. You're getting heavy Rachel," said Emily. She looked at George going to the bathroom.

"So, how did George react to the news that you're pregnant with his child?" asked Oh.

"He took it very well. He is so excited about becoming a father," said Emily.

"Well...that's good then, isn't it?" said Tip.

"Yeah, I just hope that he will stick around like he said he would," said Emily.

"Don't talk crazy, Auntie. He wouldn't do that...would he?" said Julia.

"You don't really know him, but I sure hope that you're right," said Emily.

They were all sitting on the sofa. Kyle, Anna, and their kids came over as well as Smek, Joanna and their kid coming over too. Everyone was having dinner. Oh noticed that Julia wasn't eating her dinner, just playing with it, which made Oh start to worry about his little girl."Um...Julia, are you okay?"

Julia sighed."My head hurts,"

Oh put his hand on her forehead. The look on Oh's face made Tip start to worry."Um...is she okay Oh?"

"No, she is burning up. Does anything else hurt?" asked Oh.

"No, just my head," said Julia.

"Okay, well we're going to take you to the hospital to see if you're all right. Is that okay?" asked Oh.

"Sure," said Julia.

* * *

Oh and Tip took her to the hospital. After them got there, the doctors took her to see what was wrong. Then one of the doctors came running out, which made Oh and Tip worry.

"What is wrong with her? Is she going to be okay?" they both asked.

"She will be after we take her appendix out," he said.

"Oh, okay. We stay out here. We don't like seeing stuff like that, do we Oh," said Tip. Oh's face turned pail, which made Tip worry about him now."Oh...are you okay?"

"Um...yes...I'm just going to the toilet quickly," said Oh rushing to the toilet.

The doctor looked at Oh then looked at Tip."Is...is he going to be all right?"

Tip sighed."Yeah. He'll be fine. He's always like this way someone says 'appendix', it makes him feel ill for some reason. I don't know if he had his out but there you go,"

"Oh, okay. That's okay then if he is going to be fine. Now, I'm going in to see if they're doing okay. I will let you and Oh know how your daughter went," the doctor said going in.

Oh came back from the bathroom and sat next to Tip with a sigh. Tip looked at Oh."Oh, have you ever had your...thing out?"

Oh's eyes widened."I...um...have, but I don't want to talk about it. Something bad happened when I had mine out and that was when I started to get sick every time someone says...you know,"

"So that's why you rushed to the toilet. Were you ill?" asked Tip.

"No, lucky. But I'm not going to say to much, just in case," said Oh.

Later on the doctor came out of the room and went over to them."Well, is she okay?" asked Tip.

"She's fine. She did great. She will be ale to go home tomorrow or a couple more days. Has she got anything important to do at school?" asked the doctor.

"Well, I think she has a test, but I'll ring the school saying could she do it some other time," said Oh.

"Okay," said the doctor.

* * *

The next day Oh and Tip got to go and see Julia. Julia was in bed sleeping. She looked so tired. Oh went over to her and put his hand on her cheek. And then kissed her cheek, which made Julia woke up."Hey Dad. Hey Mum,"

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" asked Oh.

"Yeah, just got a bad itch on my stomach, tells all, but thanks Dad," said Julia.

"You're welcome, sweetheart," said Oh smiling.

"So, you feel all right now?" asked Tip.

"I feel a lot better now, thanks Mum," said Julia.

"You're welcome, sweetie," said Tip.

The doctors came in and gave some things for Julia to do like, painting, drawing, colouring, making things, games, and she even has a TV in her room where she is. She smiled. She was so board being in hospital and she is happy that she has a lot to do while she was in hospital. But she also hoped that she wouldn't be in hospital for too much longer. She misses her friends and family too much. And her favourite school teacher, Mrs. Smith, her art teacher. She likes Mrs. Smith because she is so nice and she isn't strict like the rest of her teachers. But little did Julia know, that she was going to have a surprise soon.

"So, you had your appendix out, Julia? That isn't nice is it," said a well knew voice.

Julia lifted her head up and saw her 2 month pregnant teacher, Mrs. Brown."Mrs. Brown, what are you doing here? Haven't you got to teach to other students?"

"I told the school that I wasn't well, so I'm here," said Mrs. Brown."And you can call me Monica,"

"Is that your first name?" asked Julia.

"Yeah. I let all my students call me by my first name, but I tell them when another teacher comes in to call me Mrs. Brown. But you got a special place in my heart. You have always been like a..." Mrs. Brown looked at Oh and Tip."Shall I tell her?"

"Yeah, sure?" said Tip

"Sure. You don't have to keep it a secret any longer now," said Oh.

"Wh-what? Tell me what?" asked Julia.

"I'm your Godmother. So you're my God-daughter," said Monica.

"My own teacher is my Godmother? How come you never told me this?" asked Julia feeling confused.

"I didn't know how to tell you because it would be weird saying it in class 'Julia Gratuity Tucci-Boov is my God-daughter', but when you come back in, I promise I will tell them then, deal?" said Monica.

"Deal! So how did you, Mum and Dad meet?" asked Julia.

"We knew each other for ages. I've been their friend for ages too," said Monica.

"Cool!" said Julia.

* * *

The next few days Julia was finally out of hospital and gone back to school. She couldn't wait to see her best-friends and her cousins who go to the same school. She wanted everything to go well and tell everyone that she is going to have another new baby cousin. She doesn't know if it is going to happen but she thinks that Emily is going to have twins, but she doesn't know if they're going to be twin girls or twin boys or twin girl and boy. She only hopes they're healthy. It is finally time for her art lesson and she couldn't wait to Monica tells her classmates that she is her God-daughter.

"Okay, everyone. Before we start, I need to tell you something. Julia, why don't you come up here," said Monica. Everyone just looked at Julia because she is such a sweet girl."Okay, I think it is time to tell you all that...Julia my God-daughter.

Everyone looked at them with such a strange face. They couldn't believe what they heard."So is that why you're always kind and sweet and loving to her?" asked one girl.

"Yeah, that is right, Jessica," said Monica.

"Hm. I think I'm going to start calling you Mrs. Brown again. It is weird now," said one boy.

"Well, it's up to you Billy. I'm not going to stop you," said Monica.

"May I asked, when is your baby due?" asked Marco, Julia's friend.

"The baby is due March 5th," said Monica.

"Okay, I just wanted to know," said Marco.

Later that day at lunch, everyone kept going over to talk to her about her relationship with Mrs. Monica Smith.

"You're so lucky that you have Mrs. Monica Smith as you're Godmother!" said Marco.

"How long have you knew that she was your Godmother?" asked her other friend Penny.

"Well, she knew that she was her Godmother for ages, isn't that right?" said Franklin.

"Um...actually I only found out when I was in hospital after I had my appendix out, so only 2 weeks," said Julia.

Marco, Penny, Franklin and some other friends of hers eyes grow in shock."Wha-what? How come you only found out 2 weeks ago?" asked Belle.

"Just did. It's not like I planned this! God!" said Julia storming off all red.

"God, that's so annoying when she changes colour! Why does he do that?" asked Belle. Belle never met Oh, so she doesn't know that she is half Boov."Well...Marco...are you going to tell me or not?"

"What? I do I have to tell you?" he asked.

"Because you knew her since both of you were 3 years old!" said Belle.

"Well, she is half Boov," he said.

"Boov? What the hell is a Boov?" she asked.

"A type of alien? That's why she changes colour with her emotions. Boovs change colour with their emotions," he said.

"Oh, well, I'm not going to be her friend no more! I cannot have a friend who is half Boov half human," Belle said.


	4. Twins for Emily and George

When Emily was a little bit bigger, she and George went to the doctors for a ultrasound to check if the baby was okay, but little did they know that they were going to have a big surprise.

"But George, what if they is something wrong with our baby? Like...it's brain is a little big or something?" asked Emily.

"Hey, hey, hey. Em. I'm sure the baby will be fine. Don't worry so much, okay?" he said.

Emily nodded her head."Okay,"

"That's my girl," said George, before giving her a kiss

"Miss. Emily, you can come in now," said her midwife, so Emily and George walked in.

The doctor started to check everything, but the look on her face made Emily start to worry."Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No, no. But, you're having twins," she said.

"Oh, that's great the baby is...what did you say?" asked Emily.

"You're having twins," she said again.

"What? Are you sure?" asked George.

"I'm totally sure," the midwife said pointing at the screen."See. There's one. And there is the other,"

"Oh, my God! Twins!" said Emily getting excited.

"We're having tw-" said George before fainting.

Emily looked at George then back at the midwife."Does...um...all fathers faint if they find out they're having twins or more?"

"Sometimes, yeah," she said.

* * *

After George came around, him and Emily went over to Oh and Tip's to tell them the great news. But then Emily remember something, but she doesn't know if she should tell George or not because she is worried that he would totally freak out again and more then likely faint once again and she doesn't want that to happen again.

"Hey, Emily. You okay?" asked George.

"Yeah. There is something that I actually forgot to tell you," said Emily.

"Oh, what is it?" asked George.

"Now, don't freak out," she said.

"I won't," he said.

"Twins actually runs in my family," said Emily.

"Well, that is much better now, know that twins runs in the family. But Oh and Tip hasn't got twins," George said.

"That's because Tip hasn't got pregnant with twins yet, but it shouldn't be too long till they do," said Emily.

"Oh, okay," said George.

Meanwhile in Tip and Oh's house, Oh was making them breakfast Julia while Tip was getting Rachel dressed. Julia was drawing while she was waiting for her breakfast. Oh came over with her breakfast."What are you colouring?"

"Nothing..." she said.

"Come on. It has a big love heart on it. Are you in love with some?" asked Oh. Oh noticed that Julia's skin turned pink then he smiled."You're in love. Who is the boy you love? Is he one of your friends in school?"

"Yeah...but...it's not like anything is going to happen between us because he has always been like family to me," said Julia.

"Who is it, sweetheart?" Oh asked.

"It's, er...James," said Julia.

"James? Kyle and Anna's son? Wow. Well, you two isn't really family, but Kyle is your Godfather," said Oh.

"That's the problem! I don't know what to do! Dad, help me please!" said Julia.

"I don't know what to do, dear. I never had that problem before," said Oh.

Emily and Julia knocked on their door and Julia opened it. Emily had a glow and everything. Julia didn't say anything. She was too down to talk and that. Emily sighed and just came into the room ad sat down on the sofa. She was waiting for Oh and Tip to come. Then they did come in with Rachel who was walking on her own."So, what's wrong with Julia? She didn't say hi to me like she always do,"

"She has a little problem. She is in love with James, Kyle and Anna's son, but she doesn't know what to do because he is more like a family to her," said Oh.

"Aw, that's so sweet! I wish I would know what to do," said Emily.

"So, how did the doctors go?" asked Tip."Is everything okay?"

"Everything is just fine," said Emily with a smile.

"What's with the smile, sis?" asked Oh.

"Well...the doctor saw that..." said Emily."We're having twins!"

"Oh, my God! This is huge!" said Oh."I'm going to be an uncle to twins! Cannot wait to find out if they're twin girls, twin boys or twin boy and girl!"

"I know!" said Emily.

"Oh, my God! What did George do?" asked Tip.

"He fainted," said Emily.

"Well, it was a shock to find out that we're going to be parents to twins, but I'm happy now!" said George.

Julia came into the room overhearing the good news."You're having twins, Auntie Emily?"

"Yes!" said Emily.

"I know it! I had a huge feeling that you were going to have twins!" said Julia.

"Did you?" she said.

"Yeah. And do you know what?" said Julia.

"What?" said Emily.

"I have a feeling they're going to be twin girls," said Julia.

"I also have that feeling," said Oh.

"Me too!" said Tip.

"Me four!" said George.

"Me five!" said Emily.


	5. Bad news for Oh and Tip

Weeks later, Emily woke up early in the morning to go the toilet and get something to eat. She felt like having cheese and onion crisps and olives. These is just one of her cravings she is having. She has 5 other cravings too, but this is her main one. George came down to get something to eat and saw what Emily was doing. He couldn't help but she feel sick at the sight. He is never sick because of this weird craving but always felt sick, so he just chose to eat some toast instead. They were sitting around the table when their front door knock, which made Emily jump with surprise. George got up to answer it. He saw Oh, Tip, Julia, and Rachel, along with Kyle and his family, so he let them in. When the got in Oh saw Emily eating cheese and onion crisps and olives.

"Um...Emily. What are you eat?" Oh asked his sister.

"Cheese and onion crisps and olives. Why?" asked Emily.

"Just wondering. Is this your craving?" Oh asked.

"This is one of them, yeah," said Emily.

"What do you mean? One of them?" asked Tip.

"I have 6 cravings all together," said Emily.

"What are the others?" asked Tip.

"First is this, what I'm eating now cheese and onion crisps olives..actually, I told wants to tells you now, because Oh has gone sort of pail," said Emily.

"I'm fine, just has a headaches that all," said Oh.

"Do you need anythings for it? I got go and get you something," said Emily.

"It will bes fine Emily. It will go soon...hopefully," said Oh.

"But what if it doesn't go and you start feeling sick?" asked Emily.

"It will be okay, Em. Really," said Oh.

"As long as you're sure," said Emily."So do you guys want to know them names we picked out? We got two girl names and two boy names just in case with have twin girls, twin boys or twin boy and girl,"

"Oh, yeah," said Oh and Tip.

"Well the girl names are Charlotte and Jennifer. And the boy names are Christopher and Jeremy," said Emily.

"Aw, how lovely," said Tip. Tip then looked at Oh was seemed to be just looking."Oh, you need something for your headache, dear. And...do you feel okay?"

"I feel terrible! This headache is still hurting and I'm started to feel sick," said Oh.

"Why don't you go and lay down Oh?" said Emily.

"But, I don't want to g-" Oh was cut off by Tip crashing a kiss on his lips. Oh's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't excepting this. Julia covered her eyes, well all the kids covered their eyes. After a minute they broke apart and Oh and Tip looked into each others eyes.

"Will that make you go to bed to rest?" asked Tip before placing one more kiss on Oh's lips.

"I thinks so. I'll do it for you Tip," said Oh smiling. So Oh went to go and get a some sleep to get rid of the headache he had. Emily looked at Oh going to bed then looked at Tip after Oh wasn't in sight.

"Oh, my God, Tip! How did you do that?" Emily asked.

"The magic of our kiss," said Tip.

* * *

A hour later, Tip went to see if Oh was okay. When she got their, she saw him, asleep on Emily and George's bed. Smiled seeing her husband asleep. She went over to the bed a got on it lay next to Oh. She put his around him to cuddle him, which made Oh wake up in shocked and looked at Tip smiling.

"Hey, Tip. What are you doing up here?" asked Oh rubbing his eyes.

"Just came up here to see if you were okay? And also, I wanted time with you. Just us. Alone," said Tip.

Oh's eyes grew, knowing what Tip meant."Okay,"

Meanwhile, down stairs, the Boov kids and half Boov kids were playing a game. They always enjoyed playing games with each other. They were playing Twister and they were enjoying it until it finished. Emily was in the kitchen making everyone lunch with George. Emily then looked at the time on her clock then looked away."What are they doings ups there? I thought Oh and Tip would be up by n-Oh. I know what they're up too. They should be ups soon," Emily said to George.

Oh and Tip then came down holding hands. Emily then saw Oh and Tip walking down the stairs smiling at each other and holding hands. Emily seemed confused about something but she didn't really care. She was hungry and she had to feed all the kids too.

"Oh and Tip. I made you and your kids lunch," said Emily.

"Oh, well, thank you. But you didn't have to do that," said Oh.

"I wanted too. You're my family and families help each other out for anything and babysit too," said Emily."Oh!"

"What's wrong?" asked Tip.

"I have to go to the bathroom," said Emily rushing off to the bathroom.

"Well, looks like this morning sickness she has seems to be bads," said Oh

"I know. She will have to go to the hospital if it carries on," said Tip.

* * *

8 weeks later, Tip was down stairs with tired eyes. Her stomach was also feeling a little weird too. She was waiting for Oh to wake up and feed Rachel. They didn't have to worry about Julia as she spent the at Emily and George's home for the weekend. She was getting some breakfast. But she was just playing with it. Then she heard footsteps and saw Oh.

"Are you okay, Tip?" asked Oh.

"My eyes are so tired and my stomach feels weird," said Tip rubbing her eyes.

"Why don't you go and lay downs?" said Oh.

"Okay, sure. I'll lay down," said Tip before giving Oh a quick kiss on the cheek. She walked up stairs, but when she got their, she rushed to the bathroom to do a test. She discovered that she was having another baby, but they was something strange about it this time. She had a huge feeling that it wasn't going to work out. She doesn't know what it might be but she does know this would not be a good pregnancy. After she discovered this, she rushed down stairs to tell Oh.

"Tip, what are you doing? You shoulds go and lay down," said Oh.

"I will...in a minute. I just got something to tell you," said Tip.

"Oh, well. The you can says what you needs to says," said Oh.

"We're having another baby, but before you get to excited, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen," said Tip.

"Oh, well, what do you think is going to happen?" asked Oh.

"I don't know. Miscarry, still born, something bad. I don't what to lose this baby," said Tip with some tears going down her face.

"Hey, don't cry sweetie. If it happens, I will be here for you...and the girls," said Oh wiping her tears away.

"And I'll be here for you too...and the girls too," said Tip.

They hugged each other before the front down swung open.

"Hi mum, hi dad!" said Julia.

"Hi sweetheart," said Oh kissing his daughters head.

"Hi darling. Did you have a nice to at Auntie Emily and Uncle George's?" asked Tip before kissing her daughters head too.

"It was awesome!" said Julia.

"So, Oh. Tip. How was you weekend?" asked Emily.

"Great. We just found out not so long before you came in that we're going to have another baby. But we're not feeling that excited because I have a feeling something bad is going to happen," said Tip.

"Aw, don't worry sweetheart, if anything does happen, we will be here for you both and the girls all the way, right George?" said Emily.

"Yeah, we sure will. I actually knows how this feels because my sister found out she was pregnant but she also had the same feelings that something bad was going happen and it did, but I'm not going to say what happened, but she took t very, very hard. I did too, but not as bad as she did," said George.

That night, everyone was in bad sleeping, but then Tip woke up at 11:20pm. She felt strange so she looked at she noticed something. she was freaking out. So, she tapped Oh."Oh, wake up, please,"

Oh opened his eyes and looked at Tip."What is it?"

"I'm bleeding," she said in a worried tone.

"Oh, my God! Let's take you to the hospital and I'll ring Emily," said Oh.

* * *

Emily and George Julia and Rachel to their house to babysit them, while Oh and Tip was on their way to the hospital. Tip was starting to feel sad, because she knew what has happened, but to double check, they both chose to go to the hospital. When they got there, they both waited in a room, hoping everything was okay.

"Oh, what if we have lost our son or daughter?" asked Tip.

"I don't know dear, but I'll will bes here for you," said Oh.

Then they both saw the doctor coming over to them."So, what wrong? asked Oh.

"I'm so sorry you guys, but you lost your baby. You miscarried, Mrs. Boov," said the doctor. Tip couldn't help but burst into tears. Oh got up and rubbed her back."I'll you guys alone,"

"I can not believe that my deep feeling actually was all going to be true. Why did we have to lose this baby. He or she never had a life, the poor thing," said Tip, still crying.

"I know. It's such a shame," said Oh crying too.

The doctor came back in."In a few months, if you want too, have another try. I'm sure you're planning to have a boy as you got two daughters,"

"Yeah, we were planning for a boy. Well, we actually think it was boy because Tip didn't have morning sickness this time, like with the girls," said Oh.

"Oh, well, in a few months you can try again. I'm sure it will happen," said the doctor.

"Thanks doc. We will do," said Tip.

"You're both welcome," said the doctor before leaving the room.

"So, do you want to try again in a few months?" asked Oh.

"Yeah, I want a little boy. I always pictured that my third child would be a boy," said Tip.

"I actually picture that too. I pictured my first two kids would be girls, and the third a boy," said Oh.

Tip smiled at Oh before they gave each other a hug and a quick kiss. After a few minutes they took off to go home. They did have to worry about the girls as they were at Emily's for the night.


	6. Telling friends and family the bad news

It is the next morning after what happened to Tip and Oh. Tip was in the bathroom doing her hair, very slow, with a sad look on her face. She sighed in sadness. Oh came in and looked at her, so he went over to her.

"Hey, Tip. Are you okay?" said Oh.

"No. I cannot believe that we lost our baby. I didn't want this to happen, but it did," said Tip before she started crying.

"Hey, come here," said Oh as Tip hugged him, tightly."I knows. I didn't want this to happen, but these things do happen. It will take us a while to get over this sad lost but at least we has our daughter,"

Tip smiled at Oh when he said 'our daughters'."Yeah. Julia and Rachel is really great news. I do want a little boy though,"

"I knows. I want a little boy too," said Oh placing a quick kiss on her cheek."Now, we have to go and pick up the girls 2 hours, depending on what time they wake up,"

"Yeah. We could go out for a little bit to chill in the park before we go. Meet up with my mother," said Tip.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great ideas! It's 9 o'clock, and we don't have to go and pick up the girls to 11 o'clock, so yeah, that's a great ideas," said Oh.

Tip smiled at her husband widely then giggled a bit."I just love how you talk. It's so cute,"

Oh turned hot pink."T-thanking you,"

"You're welcome," said Tip before giving Oh a quick kiss on the cheek.

They both went out to the park to meet Tip's mother, Lucy. They were both thinking about how to break the news to her about the lost of their baby. They were also wondering how she would act about too. And they they were thinking about how to tell Emily, George and Julia the bad news. They didn't have to worry about telling Rachel because she is only a baby still and she wouldn't understand about this. They found a spot for them to chill out. Then a few moments later, Lucy turned up.

"Hi, sweetheart," said Lucy.

"Hi, mother," said Tip. Tip and Lucy hugged each other.

"Hi, Oh," said Lucy after breaking the hug with Tip.

"Hi, Lucy," said Oh.

"Call me mother," said Lucy."So, what's new with you both?"

"Well...we wanted you to know that..." said Tip.

"Oh, my God! You're having another baby!" said Lucy, not knowing what happened. Then she noticed that Tip started crying."What's the matter? What happened?"

"Tip miscarried, that what she was trying to say," said Oh sounding sad.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. This is so sad," said Lucy.

"It is okay. The doctor said we can try again in a few months," said Tip.

"Were you to trying for a boy?" asked Lucy."A boy I never had?"

"Yeah. But the sad news is that I knew that the baby was a boy because I didn't have morning sickness like with the girl," said Tip.

"Aw. The time will came when you have a boy," said Lucy.

* * *

Later that day Oh, Tip, and Lucy went to pick up the girls from Emily and George's place. On the way there, Tip had to stop to get something to eat. Lucy and Oh waited outside while Tip went to get her breakfast and a coffee. Lucy all of a sudden had a worried look in her face, worrying about her daughter. Then Oh noticed.

"You okays?" he asked.

"I'm just worried about her," said Lucy.

"She'll be fine. I think she is hungry because she hasn't eaten yet today, so I thinks she is very hungry," said Oh.

"Oh, that says a lot," said Lucy.

Tip came out with a sandwich and coffee."There. Got my breakfast and coffee. Now, off we go to Emily George's house,"

They was walking there when Oh suddenly touched his head. Lucy and Tip turned to him as soon as they noticed. Tip's face had a worried look on it. Lucy was hoping he was okay."Are you okay, Oh?" asked Tip.

"Yeah, just tired with a headaches," said Oh.

"Well, not surprising that we had to rush to the hospital last night, which we didn't get back to 12:45 this morning. I'm tired too," said Tip.

"Yeah, that's true. Lets just gets there. If I still has this when we get there, I thinks that I'm going to lay down for a bit," said Oh.

"Yeah do that, dear. Don't want you being tired when we take the girls home. I bet they'll be tired too," said Lucy.

When they got there, Lucy knocked on the door, with Julia opening the door."Mummy! Daddy! Nana!"

"Hi sweetheart," said Tip picking her up.

"Hi, darling," said Oh.

"Hi, cutie pie," said Lucy.

They all went into the house. This was Lucy's first time being in Emily and George's house and she thought that the house was beautiful...and somewhat huge! Her eyes grow wide as she looked around."Wow!"

Emily looked at Lucy."What is it Lucy?"

"It's just this house is so beautiful and huge," Lucy said.

"Yeah it is lovely. Come have a sit everyone," Emily said. Once everyone had a sit, Emily looked at Oh and Tip."So, what happened last night?"

"We, found out that we lost the baby," said Oh.

"Miscarry," said Tip.

"Oh, no. That's so sad. I'm so sorry about that," Emily and George said.

"That's okay. These things happen, right Tip?" said Oh.

"Yeah, these things happen," said Tip.

"So, I won't be having a little brother or another little sister?" said Julia.

"No, sweetheart," Oh said.

Julia started crying, so everyone started crying. They don't like seeing children cry as it is so sad, but they were also crying because of the lost of the baby.

* * *

Later that day, Oh was hanging round with Kyle, Smek and some other Boov.

"So, how is Tip and bump?" asked Kyle.

"We actually lost the baby. Tip miscarried," said Oh.

"Oh, no. I'ms so sorry to hear that," said Smek.

"That's okay. These things happen. But Tip knew that something bad was going to happen," said Oh.

One Boov looked at Oh."How? How did she knows?"

"She just had a feeling that something bads was going to happen," said Oh sighing.

"It will bes okay buddy. I'm sure the miracle will happen again soon. I know you and Tip wants a baby boy, and that wish will came trues. Just you wait," said Kyle putting a hand on Oh.

Oh smiled at his friend."Thanks Kyle,"

"You're welcomes buddy," Kyle said.

"Before you both lost the baby, did Ti know what happened?" asked Smek.

"Yeah. She woke and noticed she was bleedings on the bed," said Oh.

"That sound gross, but sorry for the lost Oh," said another Boov.

"Thank you, and that was gross. I don't really likes the sight of blood anyhows" said Oh.

So they carried on talking about the good and the bad thing that are in life.


	7. Julia's magical powers!

2 days late, Julia was at school, just hanging out with James. They're great friends and always will. They have been friend for as long as they came remember. They were in P.E doing Volleyball. Julia didn't look as she was doing her shoes. James tapped and her. She stood up and saw the ball coming towards her. It got even close then she disappeared in front of everyone and came back in front of everyone. Everyone ones mouths were wide open in shock. Julia's lovely pail brown skin turned yellow and ran out. James ran after her.

"What happened? How did you-how did you-how did you do that?" he asked.

"I-I-I don't knows. I needs to tell my parents about this! See if they know I had these...these..." Julia said.

"Powers?" said James.

"Yeah. Tell our teacher I'm gone home, please?" she said.

"No, I send her an email and I'm going to go with you and take you home," said James.

Julia didn't know what to say."Thanking you!" she said before giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

James' light purple skin turned pink."You're welcomes"

They both walked to Julia's house. They were holding hands walking their. It's like, because of Julia discovering that she has powers, made their friendship turn into something else. They stopped to get a drink and something to eat for when they got there. They're finally at Oh and Tip's place and knocked on the door. Tip came and opened the door."Julia, what are you doing home from school early? And you James? Your parents are here James. Come on in,"

They walked in and they sat down on the sofa. Julia was standing up and still had yellow skin slightly.

"What's the matter, Julia?" asked Oh.

"Did you know I have powers?" she asked,

"No, we didn't," said Tip.

"Wait...what d you means you has powers?" asked Oh.

"Watch," she said. She tired to get her powers going, but it didn't work."Oh, come on"

James walked up behind her slowly to scare her as he knew that is what get it going."Boo!"

Julia screamed and disappeared and came back again in the lights."See," she said.

Tip's eyes widened."Wait a minute. I know that power! It's on one of my TV shows I watch, Charmed. You just orbed! That is a whitelighter power! You can orb, heal people and sensing charges. I wonder if you have any other powers, like moving things with your whitelighter powers. It has only kicked in then. Um...see that toy of Rachel's over there? The doll? Call that,"

"Okay. Toy doll," she said and the toy doll came into her hands.


	8. Pregnancy and Julia's power!

Emily is now 32 weeks pregnant had a huge, round belly. One morning, Tip went down stairs and got breakfast for herself and her and Oh's daughters, Julia and Rachel. Rachel is now 1 year, 4 months and 5 days old and has gotten big. Julia has gotten used to the fact that she has powers and has fall control of them. Rachel was just laughing at everything, which mad Tip smile at her daughter. She heard Oh throwing up in the bathroom upstairs. She sighed but she knows she is pregnant again, so she is going to tell Oh."Julia, keep an eye on your sister a minute. I'll tip you some money to get yourself some shoes for school or anything,"

"Okay...but you don't have to tip me all the time," Julia said.

"Thanks sweetie and okay," Tip said giving Julia a kiss and going up stairs. Tip walked upstairs to see Oh."You okay sweetie?"

"No, not really. I feels so ill," Oh said.

"I know why and you're going to be happy," said Tip.

"What is it?" asked Oh.

"I'm pregnant. And I know it is a boy because you were like this the last time," said Tip.

Oh's eyes widened."Oh, my God! This is huge!"

"I know!" Tip said.

Back down stairs, Julia finished her breakfast and then the phone started to ring. She sighed and said phone and it orbed into her hands."Hello. Oh, hi Auntie Emily. Yeah we're all good. Yeah, my mother wants to tells you something. Yeah, came down later on if you want to. Okay. Love you too. Bye,"

An hour later, Oh and Tip came down stairs holding hand and smiling. They were upstairs think of names ready. They couldn't believe their luck of this new baby. They wished that this would happen soon and it came true. Then they saw Emily and George down there.

"Emily, what are you doings here?" asked Oh going over to her to hug her.

"Just came down to talk to you," Emily said."So, Tip. Julia told me that you wanted to tell me something. What is it?"

"Oh! That! Yeah, we're having a baby!" Tip said.

"Oh, my God!" Emily said shouting."This is huge! Congratulations!"

"Thanking you sis!" Oh said.

"You're welcome," said Emily."Let's have a party!"

"Let me do that. I have other powers. I'm sure I can fix this house up into a party style for tomorrow," Julia said. She closed her eyes and then the room turned into a party house."There it should all be like this for 3 days or more. I know this isn't like 'The Charmed Ones' power, but I have others that are not like that too, I guess,"

"That is what it is, Julia," said Tip.

"But, why was I the only one born with these power? James hasn't got them. Henry hasn't got them. Rachel hasn't got them...I do think," Julia said.

"I'll call Smek to see if he knows why," Oh said.

* * *

Later that day Smek came down with his daughter Holly and his wife Joanna. They were waiting for Julia to come home from the park with James. Then Julia turned up and she didn't know Smek was behind her."Hello, Julia," he said, that made her jump so she orbed and came back.

"You scared me," she said.

"Sorry. Now about these powers you has got. The Big Brain Boov told us all that there will be a magical Boov, but not just any magical Boov, a half Boov. Which you are. They said that the magical half Boov kid would bes the first child of a humans girl and a Boov, that meants any humans girl and a Boov, but in this case that meants Tip and Oh. They said that she or he would have a lot of powers. So that's why you has powers," said Smek.

"Oh, that's why. But way has they only kicked in now?" Julia asked.

"Don't knows. Just did, I thinks," Smek said,

"Why did they choose us for? Our daughter?" asked Tip.

"Magic has weird," Anna said.

"Now, when's the party going to be?" Emily said while holding her huge bump.

"A party? What for?" asked Smek.

"For us," said Tip.

"What's up with you too?" asked Smek.

"Well, we are goings to has another baby," said Oh.

"Aw, this is so cute!" said Smek.

"Thanking you," said Oh.

"We were thinking about in 2 days. I called everyone one to come," Tip said.

"That's is a great idea!" said Emily.


	9. Emily gives birth to twin girls

Emily is 40 weeks pregnant now and hasn't gone into labour with the twins. Tip was 16 weeks pregnant and she is well happy. In 4 weeks or so they couldn't wait to find out what the gender is of the baby is. Oh and Tip has a feeling that it is a boy, but they couldn't wait to find out what the gender was. They wouldn't mind if it was actually a girl though but dreams of a boy. They have 5 boy names picked out for the baby if it is a boy, Charlie, Isaac, Ben, Liam and Ethan. The top one is Ethan on the list.

Emily came down with George, who are now engaged. They wanted to tell Oh, Tip and the girls. They know Rachel wouldn't understand but they just want to tell her to see what she did. She was more then likely laugh at it because Rachel was a baby. 1 year and 5 months old. No one actually couldn't believe how big she has gotten. She was small when she was born, came on her due date, which was June 3rd, but she was so small and light. 5lb 8oz Rachel was.

"Can you believe how big she was gotten?" Tip asked Oh.

"Yes. And for comings from a baby born on her due date being so small and weighing so light," Oh said.

Rachel hasn't said her first word yet, but she was getting so close. She has started walking now.

"What do you think her first word is going to be? Julia's was Mama, so I'm wondering what her first word will be," said Tip.

"I don't knows. Could be anything," Oh said.

Rachel opened her mouth. Tip and Oh got closer to see what she is going to day."D...dada!"

"Oh, my God! She said her first word! Dada!" said Tip.

"That's so cute! I love her!" Oh said.

"I so had a feeling that her first word would have been Dada," Tip said.

"Really? How?" asked Oh.

"Because when she was a baby, you was the only one who could get her to sleep. She's a daddy's girl," Tip said.

"You really thinks so?" asked Oh.

"Yeah," said Tip.

* * *

Later that day when Emily and George was at Oh and Tip's house, she was sitting down, resting her eyes. She was so tired and stressed and emotional. She keeps crying over strange things, but that's what it is like when woman are pregnant. The all of sudden, she sprung up, clutching her huge, and perfectly round stomach. Tip and Oh's eyes grow wide.

"Are you okay, sis?" asked Oh.

"No. Just had my first contraction and it hurts," Emily said.

"Oh, my! We has to take you to the hospital!" Oh said.

Emily slowly stood up, the her water broke."Oh, God! My water just broke!"

They rushed to the hospital. It still might be ages till the baby was born, but Emily's water broke. Tip, Oh, Julia, Rachel, Kyle, heavily pregnant Anna, James, and Henry were all outside waiting for the baby to be born.

"Okay, who says the twins is going to be twin boys?" asked Tip. No one put their hands up.

"Who thinks the twins are going to be a boy and a girl?" asked Anna. No one put their hands up for this too.

"Okay, was all thinks the twins are goings to be twin girls?" said Oh. Everyone nodded their heads.

"So, if they're twin girls, their names will be Charlotte and Jennifer," said Kyle.

"Yeah. That's what they said they were going to name them if they had twin girls," Tip said tickling Rachel's feet.

Kyle looked at little Rachel laughing, then smiled at her."I wonder what it is like to has a little girl,"

"The same as having a little boy really, only girls are different at times," said Tip

"Oh," Kyle said."Is it okay if I holds Rachel for a minutes?"

"Sure, Kyle. You're her Uncle after all," Tip said passing Rachel to Kyle.

Kyle held Rachel to see what she does. At first, she just looked at him, like she only just met him, but then she started to laugh at him like crazy. Kyle wasn't even doing anything, but then again babies laughed at anything even if it is funny are not. Then all of a sudden they heard a baby crying. They all looked towards the door and George came out.

"This one is a girl! Jennifer is here!" George said before he went back inside.

"So, I got a niece. Am I going to has another niece or a nephew?" said Oh.

A minute later they heard another cry of a baby, which then George came out of the room."It's twin girls! Charlotte is here now!"

They all went into a little later to see little Jennifer and Charlotte. When Oh saw his niece's he had few tears going down his face. Emily smiled at her big brother.


	10. The birth of Elise

The twins, Jennifer and Charlotte are 3 months old, Tip is nearly half way through her pregnancy and is having a little boy, and Anna is nearly at the end of her pregnancy and is expecting a little girl. Tip and Anna hasn't chosen what name will be good for the unborn child but as long as they're happy and healthy and cute that's all the matters to them. Tip and Oh are so happy that they're having a baby boy. They're going to name him whatever name he looks like though. Julia still has a crush on James, but he doesn't know about it.

"I still cannot believe that both of your wishes came true!" Emily said feed Charlotte while George was feeding Jennifer.

"I know! A little boy," Tip said.

"I cannot believes it too," Oh said.

While they were talking, Emily finished feeding Charlotte and was patting her back, then Charlotte burped. They all looked at Charlotte with wide eyes."Boy, someone had to burp," Tip said.

Oh smiled at his 3 month old niece."I want to hold her,". Emily passed Charlotte to Oh."Hi, Lottie,"

Lottie is Charlotte's nickname and Jenn is Jennifer's nickname.

"God! I just love Jennifer and Charlotte's nickname! Julia's nickname is Jules and and Rachel's nickname is Rach. We haven't really chosen a name yet for this little guy in here, so he hasn't got a nickname yet," Tip said rubbing her bump.

Oh smiled at the sight of Tip rubbing her bump of their third child and first son then looked back at his niece."You're so beautifuls, you knows that Lottie?"

Charlotte look at her uncle but then she started laughing at him. She was in stitches but Oh wasn't really doing anything apart from talking to her. Babies laugh at anything though.

"You're just so cute, you know that, Lottie?" Oh said.

* * *

Anna and Kyle then came in while Smek and Joanna was looking after their boys. Anna felt strange but she didn't want to worry anyone. She knows she in slow labour but she doesn't want to rush about yet.

"Hey! How are all of..Ow! Stupid contractions" Anna said clutching her stomach.

Tip and Oh both looked at each other then back at Anna."Er...Anna. You need to go to the hospital," Tip said.

"No, ways. My water hasn't broke y..."Anna looked down and saw a puddle of water.

"Now, you has to go," Oh said.

"I'm not due for another 3 weeks!" Anna said.

"We all know that babies come when they went to," Tip said."Now, let's go!"

They all rushed to the hospital and waited till it was time for Anna gave birth to her and Kyle's third child.

"I wonder when the baby is going to be here," James, the oldest son of Kyle and Anna.

"I don't know. The baby will be here soon," Julia said playing with Rachel.

They kept on talking about stuff until they heard a sound of crying. They all looked towards where Anna and Kyle were. Their eyes grow wide, wondering if the baby was healthy or not. Then, Kyle came out of the room smiling.

"It's a girl!" Kyle said.

"Oh, my God! This is huge Kyle!" Tip and Oh said.

"What are you going to name her?" Julia asked.

"We were thinkings about Elise," Kyle said.

"Aw! Beautiful name," Tip said.

They went in to see Anna and the new baby. When they saw her, they all gasps.

"Oh, my God! She is so beautiful!" Julia said.

"Julia, do you want to hold her?" Kyle asked his God-daughter.

"I'd love too," Julia said as Kyle passed Elise to her."Oh, my! You're so beautiful!"

They all looked at little Elise. They all thought that she was so beautiful.


	11. Drawing her family

Just a few weeks after the birth of Anna and Kyle's daughter Elise, Julia was in her room getting ready to go out. After she got dressed, she went down stairs and noticed that her mother was watching Buffy.

"Mother?" Julia said.

"What is it honey?" Tip asked.

"What are you and father going to name the new baby boy when he is born?" Julia asked.

"We don't know yet," Tip said.

"Okay, I just wanted to know," Julia said.

"Oh, okay, sweetheart. When you see daddy tell him I want him, when you go out, please," Tip said.

"Okay, mother. I will do," Julia said.

"Thanks dear," Tip said as she started to watch Buffy again.

"Is this Buffy?" Julia asked.

"Yeah," Tip said.

"Okay. I just wanted to know. It looks okay," Julia said going out the room.

* * *

Outside their house, Julia was drawing in her pad she has gotten, when Oh came over to her.

"Hey, Julia," Oh said.

"Hi, dad," Julia replied.

"What you drawing?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm drawing me, you, mum, Rachel and what my little brother will look like. And I just finished," she said sighing after she finished."Do you want to look?"

"Sure," Oh said as she passed it to him."Wow! Oh, my God! Julia, you're a little artist! It is good,"

"Thanking you," Julia said.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Oh said kissing her head.

"Oh, yeah. Mother wants talk to you," Julia said.

"Okay. Thanking you for telling me," Oh said.

"You're welcome," Julia said.

Oh went into the house and saw Tip turning off the TV. Tip turned around and smiled when she saw Oh."Hey,"

"Hey," Oh said before they gave each other a quick kiss."So, Julia said you needed me,"

"Oh, yeah. I was just thinking that...Ooh," Tip said.

"What?" Oh asked.

"The baby kicked," Tip said.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Oh said.


	12. Birth of Ethan

**Tip has hers and Oh's son in this chapter. But he was born in the house and it was quick. Not adding where they lived when Julia called the ambulance. This is also the last chapter of the HOME fanfic 'A wedding and a surprise' where Ethan is born.**

* * *

Tip is at the end of her pregnancy and is waiting to go into labour. Is is three days late, and getting stressed out even more then she was at the beginning of it. If someone makes her angry, she gets a really red mark under her eyes. One day she was sitting in hers and Oh's room reading one of her books when Oh came in.

"Hey, Tip. How are you now?" Oh asked.

"I'm fine, just want to get this baby out of me now. I'm totally stressed and he really needs to come. My back hurts. I'm really hot and...and...and I'm sick of it. I want him out no..." Tip stopped talking and looked around the room.

Oh looked at her with wide eyes. He didn't know what to think. He never seen her looking around the room like this before."Tip...are...are...are you okay?"

"Yes, I just need to go to the toilet. I need a pee," Tip said getting up and walking to the toilet.

"Okay, Tip. I'm going to take Rachel to the doctors. I'll be back later on," Oh said.

"Okay. See you both when you get back," Tip said

An hour later, downstairs, Julia was reading one of her books she has gotten. After she got bored of her books she put on the TV to watch something. She didn't care what was on as long as it is good enough for her to watch. She was happy with being a big sister, but she also knows that it is important job to be there for her younger siblings. She started to wonder when her little brother was going to be born. She wants to meet her little brother. All of sudden she heard to scream from upstairs. She rushed upstairs to see what was wrong."Ma! What's wrong?"

"Call an ambulance please. My water just broke," Tip said before clutching her stomach.

"Okay! I'll go and call," Julia went across the hall and picked up the phone and called an ambulance."Hello, we need an ambulance. Yeah, my mother's water just broke and she needs to go to the hospital. Okay see you soon," Julia put the phone back and heard a cry coming from her parents room. She opened the door and gasped in shocked. She saw her little brother on the in Tip's arms.

Tip looked at Julia smiling but she also looked a little worried."When is your father going to be here? I want him to.." They heard Oh come in.

Julia ran to the top of the stairs."Dad! You got to come up here now! Ma just had the baby! I'll came down and looked after Rachel,"

"Oh! Okay! Thanks!" Oh rushed up the stairs and went into the bedroom. When he saw the baby he felt his heart melt."Oh, my God! He is so cute! He looks like an Ethan,"

* * *

In the hospital after the birth of Ethan, the doctor checked to see if he was healthy or not. And to see how much he weighed. Tip, Oh, Julia, Rachel, and Lucy waited to hear if he was okay. Then they came back with him.

"He healthy. 7lb 1oz," the doctor said.

"Oh, thank you for checking on him," Tip said.

"It's our job, and you're welcome," he said before leaving.

"He is so cute!" Julia said.

"My first grandson," Lucy said.

"Our first son," Oh and Tip said,

"Baby!" Rachel said.

"I couldn't believe that you had him at home. It must have been a quick birth," Lucy said.

"Oh, yeah. It sure was quick. One minute I had a contraction, then my water broke and then here he was," Tip said.

They just looked at him sleeping. He was so cute and they loved him so much. They lived happily together and forever it will be.


End file.
